Anko x Kakashi Fanfic (Real title will be added in later)
by LadyYunaFFX2
Summary: When hints that Anko, one of the few special jounin, are still alive are found, Tsunade sends Kakashi after her. But she knows what happened during the war and has hidden away. Can Kakashi bring her back to Konoha? Rated M for when the intimate scenes do come up, they'll be rather graphic. Possible fight scenes may be included also, along with occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Darkness; the simple but powerful concept had all but fully consumed the special jounin known as Anko Mitarashi - literally and figuratively. Her pupiless eyes had stayed closed and for so long, she had literally seen nothing _but _a black void around her. It was a slow and steady progress, but soon faint outlines and images began to form, adding more into the shadows she'd been forced to reside in. None were immediately recognized and it seemed to switch between two main figures.

Once her mind comprehended them though, the names passed her lips in a weak but audible voice that if one were nearby her, anyone would have heard she was indeed alive. "Ka .. bu ... to? S... sen ... sei ... ?"

Whether it had been an instinct or intentional, her fists clenched tightly. The images continued to repeat in her head, steadily becoming more clear, easier to see. And when the amber eyes of her former mentor were seen once again, it made Anko hellbent enough. Without a second thought, she opened up her pupiless eyes, gasping and panting frantically.

"W...what in the hell happened?" She murmured, a low groan passing her lips as she rubbed her forehead. The last thing she had recalled was fighting Kabuto and ... that was it. How she had lost it was beyond her recollection. The result was enough to make her bite angrily on her lower lip. " ... Damnit, that was real? Tch ... " She scoffed at herself, her fists clenching angrily. The prideful part of her now _really _wanted to know what had happened.

Not that Kabuto wasn't tough - but she should have been able to counter at least half of his moves easily enough. After all, he'd been fused with Orochimaru when they had their fray. And now ... much had happened since then. What, though, she did _not _know. And even if it mentally killed her, she wanted to find out somehow.

First thing was first though. Trembling hands slowly guided herself to her feet. Her survival instincts began trying to put two and two together. The first thing they'd understood was she had been spared for a reason. Kabuto and her sensei, Orochimaru, never did anything without some incentive behind it. So they must have seen some motive to have kept her alive. She easily could have been killed off the second she passed out and was defeated; that was an easy given. But that hadn't been the case. Why not?

She was grateful that hadn't been the verdict, no doubt. But at the same time, it made Anko worry. Of all the people in her past, Kabuto and Orochimaru had been some of the most deviant and calculating men she'd ever known. That in itself made them notorious and dangerous all at the same time.

Her head shook no slowly as she let her hand leave her forehead and gently pat the pockets of her overcoat. What few supplies she'd taken were still there and even a few sticks of dango. It may not be the most wise move to eat them, she realized. But the hell with it. She was famished and would need to regain some strength, no matter how long that would take. A face was made and though she wasn't fond of the mere idea, Anko forced herself to spit the food out.

"Fuck. Too long ... " She added, sighing in annoyance. Glancing down toward the ground of the cave she was in, her feet took slow, careful steps forward. It'd been too long since she had been able to actually use her muscles on her own. Thankfully, walking was like riding a bike - or so the saying went. If the special jounin could begin to determine a better analogy out, she would gladly do so. But her mind was barely working as it was, she wouldn't press her luck in overexerting herself.

Within a minute or so, she had navigated herself out from the cave. The abrupt shining of light upon her skin and in her eyes made her hiss lightly and quickly shield her eyes. It was clear she would have to self-teach herself quite a few other basic things and reactions. Waiting for the slightly stinging sensation to fade away, Anko soon saw next to nothing. What _did _remain, however, hinted at least one thing.

There had been a battle. No no ... a _war_. There was so much blood scattered around, arrays of cuts, scratches, marks from a variety of blades, weapons and tools. They were literally everywhere, in the ground and even upon the trees. Carefully kneeling in front of a remaining bloodstain, she ran her right middle and index fingers over it. With how dry it was, Anko could make another fair deduction. She'd been 'asleep' for weeks, maybe even months. And to some degrees, that knowledge alone terrified her.

As far as she could tell, not much more than willpower had helped keep her alive. Going by statistics, the human body had a slim chance - if one at all - of being able to go without food or water for a week. So to know she had somehow beaten those odds made her a bit scared and somewhat proud.

A weak chuckle couldn't help but pass her lips as she thought on how she had seemed to beat the very rare numbers once again. "Not the first time ... " She murmured, a hand reaching up towards the back of her neck. But when nothing was felt, her eyes quickly blinked. Was this another odd dream? Her hand continued to feel around .. but there was still nothing.

"Wait ... what?! Hold on!" And despite how exhausted and sore her body was, an adrenaline rush had managed to begin before she could make it stop. Her head darted from side to side, looking preferably for some form of a body of water. It took even longer to find than getting out of the cavern but in time, she accomplished that goal too. Her head tilted aside as she used the water in place of a mirror. Sure enough, her hand had been correct. The Cursed Seal Orochimaru had given her all those years ago was, somehow, gone.

Her teeth found her lower lip. Anko _should _have felt happy, she knew. But it seemed to add onto the confusion even more. The desire to have the question on what all had happened only got stronger and the worries she'd had simultaneously increased. This, more likely than not, had been done out of any motive but mercy.

Another defeated sigh passed her lips as she cupped her hands and dipped them into the cold water. Her head leaned down and caught some of the liquid, sighing softly as it flowed down her throat. Even if only a bit, her thirst was being quenched though the lack of food made her stomach tightly clench. Her hands wrapped around her midsection, otherwise ignoring the light growling that soon echoed in her ears.

The light-brown eyes glanced back behind her once again. Answers ... now more than ever, she _needed _them. Food could wait. After all, she'd survived this long hadn't she? With a newly found resolve and determination, she took more steady steps. The best way to go about it, Anko figured, was back-tracking her footsteps. Thus that suggested going to her last known whereabouts ... the cavern in which she'd woken up in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Not but seconds after Anko arrived back into the cave, her worries were soon confirmed after a matter of walking around in slight circles. No one, no clues, nothing. " .. Damnit .. " She murmured, sighing softly, running a hand through her dark locks. While the survivalist wasn't too amazed by this revelation, she'd still hoped to have been able to wake up and not be too late somehow. But alas, that hadn't been the case. Thankfully, however, an idea swiftly came to her.

Pulling a kunai out from her pocket, she made a light cut across her left index finger. Pouring the blood upon her right palm, she then began making hand signs - ones that certain people would have recognized in mere seconds. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu ... "

Not but seconds after the technique was finished did multiple snakes all appear. However, whereas her mentor's would have been white, hers were more dark green in color. Closing her eyes and exhaling deeply, she began mentally ordering them to head back Konoha. _**Be discreet though. I need to know what happened though. Now make haste! **_And with that, they all slithered away.

For now, she would have to play the game she hated the most; the waiting one. Walking slowly back out from the cave, Anko began to seek out some form of food. Even mere berries would suffice for her. But she needed _some_thing! Her head anxiously glanced around, her ears and mind remaining as alert. She would literally be watching and seeing through all of her snakes's eyes; see and hear all they did once they arrived. It made her heart race and pace quicken while continuing to seek food out.

Back in Konohagakure, a weakened but still alive Tsunade was hidden behind a massive pile of files. She was sober - for now and glancing down at a very specific file in front of her, one which her fingernails continued to lightly tap repeatedly upon. In big, bold letters upon the upper right corner was the name **MITARASHI, ANKO **and then in the dead center, she'd been forced to stamp the red acronym **MIA**. Her eyes were firmly upon the red words; she _wanted _ to fix that somehow!

"No body had been found ... " She mused softly, her head bowing forward as her own sigh passed through her lips. "It's hard to assume dead just from that. But still .. it's already been so long, I know ..."

"She was one of our best though ... _is _one of our best even." The voice beside her was none other than Tsunade's assistant and niece, Shizune. As she glanced over and let her reply echo in her mind, the Hokage gave a firm nod of agreement.

"Yes, she is. Few match her in rank and specializations. If she is indeed still alive, we _need _her back." A brief pause lingered over the two women before she spoke up again. "Yes ... send for Hinata or Hiashi if not both and - "

"But Tsunade-sama! They're still mourning! Would it really be wise to ask them even if they are the best trackers here?"

Her fists clenched slightly. She'd temporarily forgotten but soon knew Shizune was right. To be more exact, they were all mourning the re-loss of Hizashi but more tragically than that was Neji's sacrifice for Hinata and Naruto. Now one branch had been completely wiped out ... and their clan had likely had several meetings to figure out whether to bother rebuilding it or not. She slowly let go of her fists as she looked to her niece right in the eyes. "Who would _you _recommend then? We need someone to head out all the same."

Returning the eye contact back, Shizune had a reply that took maybe even quicker than a second to leave her lips, showing she'd likely already been thinking since hearing the suggestion of sending the Hyuugas out. "Kakashi-san. He might not have the most typical methods of tracking, but he does have them all the same. And given how everyone on his team has ... gone their own ways basically, he's not really occupied as a sensei. Whenever he has been used as a tracker, he's always succeeded too." She added, hoping to make a good case with her aunt. The defeated sigh which she soon heard from her suggested it likely had.

"Very well ... you're probably right. Go get him."

Shizune had to keep from chuckling in front of her at the way the order had been worded. Mainly because the way Kakashi found others was by summoning dogs ... and she'd just been told away as if she were one. Oh the irony. Her feet paused for a few moments to try to figure where he might be. A few guesses came to her head and she went to the more nostalgic and happier place, the training grounds in which he'd given the three of Team Seven the infamous 'bell test'.

Anko, in the meantime, had indeed found some berries and begun to eat them. It had been tempting to eat them all as fast as possible, but she'd restrained herself. Her pace slowed, however, as she saw a few had arrived. Wherever she was, it seemed to likely not be too far away from Konohagakure. She knew the place she'd followed Kabuto towards before losing consciousness had been in between Takigakure and Otogakure; but had she really been there the entire time? It felt too easy ... but all the same it would explain how her snakes arrived so fast.

One had found it's way into Ichiraku Ramen and was glancing up at Iruka. It made a soft smile cross her face; not only was he a childhood friend of hers but she knew he would give an honest reply. The sight of his gaze downward and him hardly touching his food made her concerned; he was usually the more upbeat of them. So ... why not now?

Teuchi and Ayame seemed to read her mind as both approached but only Ayame immediately spoke up, "What's wrong, Iruka-san?"

A small smile managed to cross his face as he gave a light wave of his hand. "I didn't suffer the sights nearly as much as others. But ... it's still hard to forget certain things."

"The Edo Tensei?" A figure she hadn't expected to see join him sat beside him. Black hair and crimson eyes that belonged to Kurenai soon met her own eyes. The sad sigh and nod from Iruka were all she needed to see. "I didn't view it - though I'd likely have had a fit if not ... worse from it all. But Shikamaru told me of it, especially when Asuma was ... "

"I can imagine." Iruka replied, gently cutting off her words; but not to be rude. Rather, to spare her from over-thinking or over-stressing. As Anko got a better glance at Kurenai, she noted the bump still remaining. But judging from how it looked, it likely wouldn't remain much more. She probably had a few weeks before she was due, if Anko had to guess. "So .. ready to ... um ... ?" Iruka's own glance had seemed to meet Anko's and thus when Kurenai noted his question trailing off and seeing where his eyes were, she gave him a soft laugh.

"More than you'll ever know. It's tiring. I .. still wish though ..."

In more of a brotherly-like gesture than anything, he took one of her hands and held it gently. "In spirit, he will be. It may not sound like much, but I hope it's worth something to you."

Even with Kurenai turned away, Anko could hear she was struggling to keep tears away. How far she was is in the pregnancy likely wasn't helping her out. Still, she managed a small nod, her voice shaking slightly but not too much she couldn't be understood. "You and Anko always knew how to cheer me up best. It seems out of place though. Aren't I supposed to be the oldest? Shouldn't this be my job?" She managed to joke, even chuckling softly.

It all managed to make Iruka smirk as his head shook. "Sometimes the younger ones need to take care of their eldest. Now come on, _nee-chan_. You probably need to be resting more than anything. Or ... were you here to eat?"

"Yes, the latter. I can usually wait several hours after each meal. But this child has been very demanding. I find myself grabbing snacks more often than I'd like ... " As the conversation went on, Anko sat back against the tree behind her. As nice as it had been to find her childhood friends, there had been two specific words that she hadn't enjoyed hearing.

"... Edo Tensei? Orochimaru's doing? Tch, damn you sensei ... " She murmured, sighing as she ate a few more berries. Not wanting to freak either out should they notice the serpent, she dismissed it as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. It'd put a bit of a strain upon Anko but not as much if it hadn't been her own snake she was trying to force away. Her attention was grasped as another had found it's way into the cemetery.

There, she saw all of Asuma's team. What she hadn't quite expected, though, was to note Chouji being the one who was the most emotional individual at that moment, with both Ino and Shikamaru trying to keep his spirits up.

"You did what not only was needed, but Sensei asked of you." Shikamaru stated simply.

Ino gave an affirmative nod. "You should be proud. He is, no doubt about that."

After a few sniffles and wiping some of the tears away, Chouji managed to gather his bearings enough to speak up. "You ... think so?"

Ino gave a light scoff as she shook her head no adamantly. "_No_. I know so. Really ... come now. You know I don't just say things to make people happy." She paused before adding softly, "Was it seeing him forced back to life that was hardest? You don't usually ... react in such a manner ..." She stated, concern clearly in her voice.

"And ... having to fight him, yeah." Chouji replied, his gaze more towards the ground than Asuma's name on the gravestone.

Both Ino and Shikamaru gave understanding nods but it was the Nara who first did anything more. He gave a light pat to Chouji's shoulder before offering him a hand to stand up with. "Come on. Dwelling on the past or the fact we're orphans won't do us good. You need something to keep your mind off things; that's how me and Ino even get by day after day. I have cloud-watching, Ino has her shop. Maybe now would be the time to keep your own word to sensei?"

This caused a quick but playful punch to Shikamaru's left arm as he accepted the right one, getting up to his feet. But not before placing what had likely been an item given to him by Ino; a red rose and setting it in front of the grave. Two others were already there, suggesting Ino and Shikamaru had probably placed theirs down already. "Oi ... Shikamaru. Did you _really _have to -?"

A scream interrupted them both and before Anko lost sight of the trio, she managed to hear Ino cry out, "Snake!" before the connection with that one got lost. Her hands covered her face as Anko groaned. "I said discreet ... " She murmured, her head shaking from side to side in annoyance.

Back at Konoha, Ino had indeed seen the snake. What she also noted - and hadn't expected - was for it to ... poof? It made her blink and as the two guys came to her sides and looked upon her, they noted the confusion on her face. "What snake?" Shikamaru asked.

"W-well, there _had _been one! Dark green ... urgh! It probably was just a garden snake or something harmless but I reacted too fast and tossed a kunai at it. But .. why did it ... ?"

"What?" Both inquired.

"Disappear ... " She managed to finish, the addition of two and two seeming to have clicked. "Wait ... that ... was a summon? But who ... ?"

And as they all looked to one another, each member seemed to come to the same conclusion. The name left their lips all at basically the same time. "Anko-san ... " No one else in the village used snakes that they knew of, not in that color at least.

"Well ... this should likely be brought up to Tsunade-sama ... " Shikamaru decided, beginning to guide the team towards the new location.

"Oh? No remark on this being troublesome?" Ino teased, a smirk of her own showing.

"Why bother? Besides, I got something constantly troublesome beside me ... "

"... OI!" Another playful punch reached his left shoulder and finally, Chouji's own soft laugh and smile showed up.

Whilst they were heading towards Tsunade's office, however, Shizune had finally found the man she was sent out to find ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

It'd taken a bit longer than Shizune had expected, but she finally found the Copy Cat Ninja of Konohagakure. The location intrigued her, though she fairly assumed he had his own reasons. Upon getting closer, the 'motives' came into view. He was reading that damn book again, "Icha Icha Paradise". It made her inwardly sigh and shake her head. Didn't it get annoying re-reading the same book over and over again?

Well ... even if so, that wasn't her call to make. Normally, the silver-haired jounin was a lot more attentive. But even when Shizune approached, he didn't react. It seemed he was far too engrossed in the book to have even noticed her. Taking a few steps closer to see if her shadow would catch his eyes and make him look up, the answer wound up being no. When _that _failed, Shizune gave in and finally whistled, speaking up soon afterward. "Oi oi, Kakashi-san. You're needed."

"... Hm?" An eyebrow raised as he finally marked his place and set the book down. Taking in the fact it was Shizune nearby, he made the fair deduction he was 'needed' by Tsunade. "And she wants what now?" He inquired curiously. Normally he was sought out for escort-type missions ... but there were few ways he could think of or clients that would match such assignments.

"Walk with me. She'll likely want to inform you herself and I don't feel like risking incurring her wrath."

Even behind his mask, the faintest sign of a light smirk could be seen if one paid enough attention. "Fair enough though she'd likely go easier on her own niece as opposed to others." Even with the light joke, deep down Kakashi had gotten into a very serious mindset. It was how he had wound up growing up, always giving 200%, if not more, on each and every task given to him.

Within a few minutes, the two arrived into the office. Tsunade had been reading and skimming through Anko's file while waiting, the sound of the door re-opening making her look up. "Ah, good. Thank you, Shizune." She held up a hand, signaling for Kakashi to wait before asking or speaking. "We still have one very vital member missing, one we _need _back alive if possible." Her gaze went up to the normal eye of Kakashi's. "You know, I'm assuming, whom I speak of?"

"... Anko still?" He inquired, soon seeing an affirmative nod from the Hokage's head. It made him sigh softly. He had nothing against the woman by any means. All the same, he did prefer being able to go into a mission with some sort of lead. This one was practically impossible. Even _he _hadn't found her during the War nor had any of the Hyuugas. It already looked bad. " ... Do we even have the slightest idea of where to begin? No one saw her during the fights after all. I can use my dogs, yes. But they'll need a trail. The fresher, the better."

"That's what I was checking up on, actually. Your best bet would be to see around her last known whereabouts." Turning the file around so he could better read it, she pointed towards the last mission that had been given to the survivalist, ensuring her nails specifically pointed towards the name of the destination.

" ... Mountains' Graveyard?" Kakashi repeated in an intrigued tone. "Who even gave her this task?"

"Herself, of course. But she did leave a very rushed note in her residence that we found so we added it to her file."

"Did she go solo?" He added, the name 'Mountains' Graveyard' continuing to repeat through his mind. He'd been to quite a few nations and locations in the past but this one ... it was new and foreign even to him. A first for the Copy Cat Shinobi.

"Apparently not. Two other names were included though only surnames. One from the Hyuuga clan, the other from the Aburame. Between failing to write first names and knowing one of the members is likely occupied with ... clan obligations, your best bet is to try to head to Mountains' Graveyard and see if any hints regarding her are there. Hell, she may still be there for all we - "

That was when Shikamaru calmly walked in, Ino and Chouji both close behind with the other male panting slightly.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Where are your - "

"Sorry about that but we - Ino, rather - found something interesting while visiting Asuma's grave."

Tsunade's fists almost instinctively clenched, fearing the worst. Still, she gave the Nara a light nod before speaking calmly. "Go on. What was it?"

"A snake. A garden one more likely than not though ... now that I think back, it seemed to large to be that even. But it was dark green in color." Ino chimed in.

By then, both Kakashi and Tsunade glanced at one another and back to Asuma's former team. The Hokage, though, was the first to speak up. "And how long ago was this?"

"A few minutes." A sheepish grin appeared on her face as she chuckled nervously. "I would show it but ... I kinda reacted before thinking and tossed a kunai at it. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke so ... we're pretty sure it was a summon, clone, something of the like."

It took every ounce of willpower to keep Tsunade from covering her face with her hands and groaning aloud. Now wasn't the time for such a reaction though. Instead, she nodded her head to them all, waving her hand to dismiss them all. Only when the entire team left did she look slowly back up to Kakashi. "Well, the exact location of where she was last sent is either close by or she sent them here a while ago and they just arrived. Admittedly, I've never heard of this place either myself."

Kakashi nodded before turning to look at a map upon Tsunade's wall, scanning for the area. "Hm ... maybe at the ANBU office ... " He mused softly.

"Try to make it quick, if possible." Tsunade merely added, leaning back slightly in her chair.

"... Why the rush? Do you think she's in danger?" Even that sounded like a silly question. It'd take a lot for Anko to be in genuine trouble; everyone in the office knew that. She wasn't _only _a survivalist. The former student of Orochimaru had quite the array of jutsus and skills, especially in the ninjutsu department. More likely than not, she'd be able to handle her own. There were few ways when any fight or situation would get _too _dire for her.

"I can't say that. However, think of the facts for a bit. She sent snakes here .. but isn't back. Assuming they were summons, she saw and heard something that bothered her. Anko wouldn't just turn her back on Konoha without a good reason. And even _we _don't know all the details on the War exactly. There are still a few things no one figured out, namely how the Edo Tensei went on as long as it did."

"Lots of chakra, more likely than not." Wouldn't it be that simple? And all the same, Kakashi began to see how this may link to Anko. Turning away from the map on the wall, he glanced back to Tsunade. " ... Do you think that might have been why she was missing during the fights?"

"It's a good possibility. Kabuto _is _strong. But even the most capable shinobi can run low - or out of - chakra without a supply of sorts. Kabuto is no exception to this rule. If anything, he applies a bit more, being a medical ninja and all."

Kakashi went silent again, thinking more on the hints. Slowly, the puzzle was beginning to be put together and he could better see and understand what had likely happened. His gaze stayed up towards the ceiling for a few moments before he nodded slowly. "Very well. I think I know where to start. I just need to grab a few things and I'll be ready." Giving a salute to Tsunade, he walked out, heading at first to the ANBU office but ceased in midstride. If a note had been found at Anko's residence ... maybe a better map of where this Mountains' Graveyard was would be there also? It was certainly worth checking.

With the newly found resolve surging through him, the shinobi quickened his steps as he hurried onward. If Anko had indeed been the source and found this out herself, there was little doubt tons of guilt was overtaking her. She was probably blaming herself but worse than that, it meant she'd be on the move. Kakashi might not have been a genuis like Shikamaru, but he could think as fast or well as the Nara when needed, like now.

Gently pushing the door open to Anko's residence, his eyes began to quickly scan around for the 'note' that had been left behind, a map, some more definite clue on where to begin to find her. After this, there would be one more quick stop and then, the search would begin. Hopefully he wasn't going at too slow of a pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter IV**

Meanwhile back at the cavern, Anko had been silently contemplating, her body trembling. The words 'Edo Tensei' had continued to echo in her head. It'd taken but a few moments but the revelation dawned upon her. She was spared to be the source of it, to allow Kabuto to continue the unholy process. Any and all bits of appetite she had were now long gone, her hands wrapped around her stomach in fear she'd puke at any given second.

"Fucker!" She hissed, her fists trembling while clenched. If she could see the bastard for herself, she'd gladly beat the living daylights out of Kabuto. But alas, that opportunity was taken away. Her gaze finally raised from the floor of the cavern and slowly up. If this still was Mountains' Graveyard, Otogakure should be nearby right? Her head shook as a low scoff passed her lips.

"Too obvious though ... " she murmured. "You _were _his first student. Even Naruto knows this ... and last I heard, he's _still _a genin." She sighed, trying to determine a better destination to head to. Her fingers tapped quickly against her thigh as she got herself shakily up to her feet. "At least ... for maps. Sensei always had those, at least." She added, nodding slowly to herself. That seemed like a good enough idea. She'd go to the first base of Orochimaru's, storm through for maps, and find a better destination to head to.

Determined - and still infuriated on realizing a good portion of what had wound up happening - Anko began heading off.

What she didn't know, though, was she was being watched the entire time. Off from the distance, a devious smirk formed upon an unknown figure's lips. They said nothing, merely pulled out a scroll, silently activated it and disappeared - for now.

Back in Konoha, Kakashi had finally found the 'note' Tsunade mentioned along with a map. It'd all been buried under a pile of papers and he couldn't help but wonder if this had been done intentionally or not. It almost seemed as if she hadn't wanted to be found or followed. So far, she'd been doing a good job. The subtle gestures and hints made him sigh softly. If she had gone through this much effort and trouble, trying to get to the actual individual would be even more difficult.

Then again, the other stop he'd considered was now a definite one in his head. Nodding to himself, his eye scanned the map - and finally just grabbed it, rolling it up and slipping it into a pocket. There could be no room for error but all the same, he was on an invisible hour glass timer. If possible, Kakashi needed to hurry and do everything as swiftly as possible.

The second stop he'd considered was his own place for a few basic things. Shutting Anko's door, he darted for his own house, using the same speed and dexterity to arrive and open. Panting lightly behind his mask, he waltzed into his room. Thankfully, this shouldn't take nearly as long as the search back at Anko's had given he knew what he was looking for and where everything was.

The first item was his pouch, which had all his weapons and even a few scrolls to use. Grasping it from off a nearby counter, he attached it around the left loophole of his pants. His head shook as he moved it quickly to the right instead. It seemed more logical to have his weapons closer to his dominant hand, not his weaker one. Next was something he hadn't expected to ever use again. But push had come to shove ... so it would definitely be needed.

Opening his closet, he rummaged around before finally finding it; his ANBU outfit. It'd been years since he wore it but like all things that he owend, it was in damn good shape. Pulling off the clothes hanger, he slipped it over his jounin outfit. A soft chuckle couldn't help but pass his lips as the fabric made contact with his skin and body; this had been a form of deja vu that he'd nearly forgotten of until now. Now ... a better mask?

His typical one looked actually like a dog's head but ... that would all but give him away. Anko was a survivalist, she was smart too. A lot of his face would be a dead giveaway, really. Especially his Sharingan eye. He sighed softly. "Figure it out once you get to that bridge ... " He decided, turning on his heels, patting himself to ensure everything that was needed had been grabbed.

After noting the answer to be yes, a light nod passed his head. His pace out of his house and towards the gates started as if it were a light walk. But once his foot went _past _the entrance to Konoha, it altered into a fast run. Pulling the map back out, his eyes glanced down to this Graveyards' Mountain location. "If it's in between Takigakure and Otogakure, the latter ... she might be heading to now already." He mused. Whether it be for supplies, a permanent stop, or something else he hadn't considered ... ah well. All that mattered was now he had a definite course of action.

Once he entered the Forest of Death, he jumped up into the trees. It was not only faster this way but his own tracks would be better hidden from Anko - or anyone else at that rate. His eyes closed as another weary sigh passed his lips. _Just hang in there. _The last thing Kakashi felt like doing was failing this mission by bringing a corpse back. His head shook as he continued onward.

Anko's feet had been able to move smoothly on her own and within half an hour if not less, she found herself at the first base of Otogakure. By first, of course, she meant the same one he had originally given her the Cursed Seal in. Her body trembled at the flashback as she stepped inside. Aside from very dirty and dusty, everything was neatly kept in the same spot.

"Then if that's true ... " She mused, her feet picking up the pace as they headed towards Kabuto's room. It always doubled as a study and medical experimentation room of sorts, thus any maps she would seek out would be there. Books or any other objects were moved roughly and quickly out of the way. Her focus had been so heavy upon the task, the sounds of footsteps behind her didn't even begin to comprehend.

Not until the sensation of a hand wrapping in her locks registered, making her hiss in agony. Hands instinctively went up to try to loosen the grip. The hand moved from her hair and wrapped around both her wrists firmly. A frustrated growl left her lips and as Anko's eyes glanced up to try to get an idea of who this was, a voice behind her made the special jounin's blood nearly freeze and stop simultaneously.

"Hello, Anko-chan. It's been a while ... "

"... Impossible. You were ... with Kabuto ... how ..?!"

"_That _you can thank the Uchiha brat for. While I am grateful he allowed me to walk upon this land once again ... " His eyes went to her bare neck. "I'd have preferred him to have left my gift to you alone."

Even without being able to see where his amber eyes were, Anko could practically feel the gaze. Her heart and mind both raced, the latter trying to think of retorts. But none were leaving her lips. Her wrists instinctively moved and jerked, trying to pull away from the Sannin's.

"Aw. So soon? But you just got here?" His eyes then looked to the maps and as they returned to Anko, a smirk crossed Orochimaru's lips. "Tell you what; you seem as if in a hurry. I'll let you resume what you were doing ... but not before I re-give you something back."

It only took a few seconds for Anko to understand the subtle message and it made her struggles increase. By the time one would have even felt somewhat loose, the sensation of fangs piercing her flesh registered first. A loud scream echoed in the otherwise empty base, the pain alone tempting her to fall to her knees - or try to.

As the fangs slowly retracted from the side of Anko's neck, he pressed a light kiss, clearly feigning concern for her as he whispered softly in her ears. "Ten percent - that was what you had last time. Given you've had this before, it might be a bit more or even less. Think you can survive this one, Anko-chan? I hope so; I'm curious to watch what unfolds. It'd be a shame if you gave up here ... wouldn't it?"

And as quickly as everything had seemed to appear - his voice, grip, everything - it all faded away. Anko quickly turned around but saw no one there. Her body shook more, her right hand applying pressure upon the newly created wound, her left going back to the table. Would there even be a point to grabbing the maps now? Part of her screamed no ... but the other said somehow, yes.

"Goddamnit ..." She murmured, a weak whimper leaving soon after the words did. The task of thinking had suddenly become too difficult, knowing somehow, somewhere, her former mentor was watching every move. But worse than that, the Seal was indeed re-forming. She could literally _feel _it. And it was somehow worse than the first time. The same temptation to pass out was beginning to overwhelm her again. She needed to hurry up and move again.

_Like this?!_ She heard echo in her voice, panicking slightly. Thankfully, an idea for fixing that came up to her mind. A frustrated hiss left as she grabbed all the maps, staggering out of the base shakily. She bit angrily on her lower lip as she realized her plan couldn't quite go as she would have wanted it to. Unlike her sensei, Anko had never before made a pact with a snake. While she could summon them, none were the size of, say, Manda; none able to be ridden. She truly would have to go on foot.

Her eyes glanced back down again, trying desperately to look for somewhere. It was likely difficult to choose somewhere Konoha wasn't too close with ... but there had to be one location, right? Getting to Yukigakure would be a hell of a chore, especially in a state like this. But it was likely to be one of the best locations.

Nothing but pure adrenaline and the desire to avoid passing out was fueling her on by now as she shakily jumped up into the trees. The added incentive of knowing she'd likely be followed made her pace go faster. Kumogakure ... if she could get there first and obtain a ferry to Yukigakure, she'd be set.

With the sound plan and repeating pain surging rapidly through her body, Anko continued to force herself to move. As each step continued to get more and more difficult, Kakashi was making his own progress towards Otogakure himself all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter V**

By the time Kakashi arrived to the same Otogakure base Anko had just left, it'd been close to half an hour since she left. The Copy Cat Shinobi inwardly cursed. Just from the time, he didn't expect to find anyone inside. And after a brief check around, it was soon clarified for himself. He sighed in annoyance, stopping briefly as he _did _note one thing within Kabuto's room. It seemed like a mess, one that someone had recently made here. And something had been sought out for.

If nothing else, he may at least indeed be on the right track. It'd make up for all the time it had taken to arrive here. His hands seemed to act on their own as they reached into the pouch, pulling out one of the blank scrolls. Unfurling it upon the floor, he bit upon his thumb to make it begin to bleed then dragged it across the paper. Pressing a gloved palm across the center, all of the ninken soon appeared. Slipping his thumb into his pocket, he applied pressure from the inside of the fabric. It'd heal soon and easily enough, he knew.

His eye went upon the one Kakashi would commune with the most, Pakkun, who instantly returned the eye contact. For a dog, he was relatively smart himself and knew one thing. The summoning hadn't been for the hell of it. He was needed. "What's up?" He inquired. Unlike many other pets and their owners, they seemed to understand one another almost perfectly.

Keeping pressure upon his thumb, Kakashi moved his left hand around to hint the area he was speaking of. "This ... can you make sure Anko was here and caused this?" His own sense of smell wasn't too bad, but he'd rather be damn well sure. If this wasn't, he'd lose more time and maybe even Anko - more than he'd already seemed to due to the bad start. His eyes stayed upon Pakkun as he began to sniff around, deciding to answer with actions instead of words. It made him smile from behind the mask. That had seemed to be how the dog always worked; speaking with non-verbal replies as to ones that were such. But he wouldn't have it any other way and over all the other summons, Pakkun was the one with the best sense of smell.

After making a few rotations around the chair in front of the desk, even jumping upon it and sniffing on and near the desk, Pakkun stopped and sat in the chair. "If old dango is Anko, then yes. But she wasn't alone either." He sniffed a few more times, as if trying to pinpoint the other scent better. "Whoever this was, they took damn good care to give practically nothing of themselves away. I can barely detect it; the smell seems to have been hidden by some means. And on purpose."

The news slightly disturbed Kakashi. He hadn't thought there would be any immediate danger against Anko. But now he had all the more reason to hurry, it seemed. Although in his mind, there were a few names that immediately came to mind and could be as cunning as Pakkun was describing. But gods help him, he _wanted _to be wrong. He'd just finished getting out of a war. He didn't want to enter a brand new fight. Not unless he had to. Noting Kakashi deep in thought, Pakkun barked to grab his attention for a bit more before speaking up again. "Blood ... Anko's. It's not much, meaning either it wasn't overly fatal or she's covering the wound."

"Probably the latter ... " Kakashi mused, biting his lower lip behind the mask to hide a sigh of annoyance. Why did all of his missions have to end up this way? It was no one's fault, he knew but still ... couldn't he ever be given one and it went without some sort of complication? "She _is _a survivalist, after all. If she was hurt, her first instinct would be likely to cover a wound." Dismissing the rest of the hounds, he picked up the scroll ... and noted something he'd nearly missed. Footprints.

Kneeling down and tracing lightly over them, they were definitely relatively new, which confirmed these were likely Anko's. Slowly turning around, he saw no other sets, though, that could be passed off as the assailant's. Not only had they been careful on wanting to keep their scent hidden away but presence also. It made his eyes narrow slightly, the unnatural and eerie feeling of being watched almost pestering him. Thankfully, he had an excuse to get away from it.

Following the footprints, he saw one set going in and the other more along the lines of stumbling whilst moving out. The more Kakashi was seeing, the more disheartened he was unable to help but feel. But he wasn't going to let despair overwhelm him that easily. His head shook no lightly, trying his damnedest to reassure himself that whatever had happened, Anko would still pull through anyways. Even as the steps continued to lead away from the base, they remained upon the ground. She'd all but been forced to travel on foot; a bit of a good sign. Hopefully catching up wouldn't be as difficult as he'd thought.

Jumping back up into a new tree, Kakashi looked downward to Pakkun. "Keep your eyes open down there - and nose - and I'll do the same up here." The bark that soon followed was an affirmative 'Very well' of sorts. As Kakashi's feet resumed moving, his mind raced. One of the original people he'd thought to be assailants was Kabuto. It _would _make sense. The other was none other than the Sannin. But .. hadn't he supposed to have been fused with Kabuto? Something of the like? He'd sworn he heard something in regards to that effect a while ago, a bit before Anko headed out. So if that was true, one could argue it was technically both of them. It made him inwardly sigh. This was getting more and more complicated.

Ahead of the two was a violently shaking and barely standing Anko. But not too far off, she could see them! The gates to Kumogakure. "Just ... a bit ... " Her left hand reached out, as if trying to grasp onto something to hold on to. But the mix of the blood loss and other factors working very much against her, especially the pain, had kicked in and overpowered her by now. Gravity quickly took over as her eyes closed and her body fell forward. Her chakra signature was as weak compared to when she'd waken up - but still there. Anko was close to death, no doubt ... but not actually dead just yet.

How long Kakashi had been lost in his thoughts was beyond him. But as more barking caught his ears, he snapped out and away from them. Glancing down, an eyebrow lightly raised as he looked towards Pakkun. "Not too far off now ... she's there."

"You're certain it's her?" He inquired, realizing how silly his own question may have sounded. If the ninken could have, he would have returned the gesture of raising his own eyebrow. "You _do _know whom you're asking, right?" He asked calmly.

"... Yeah. But I also want to make damn well sure." He added.

"Well then ... in about five or less would be your best bet." I can smell her from that far away.

".. Excuse me then ... " He murmured softly. And without allowing time for an explanation, Kakashi soon dismissed Pakkun also. Everything that was about to happen would need to be done by himself. It was ... an obligation he made quickly and silently to himself, his sense of pride and work ethic more or less. He'd gotten more than ample assistance but now was the time to finish up things more than anything. His pace quickened and sure enough, he could indeed begin to make out a form after a few more minutes.

Hopefully he hadn't been too late ... he'd kick himself - likely worse - if that had been the case.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter VI**

Ignoring the fact he was still lightly panting, Kakashi soon found himself towering over the unconscious form of Anko. He may not have been a survivalist or medical shinobi, but he did know a few basics in those areas. Kneeling beside her, he gently rolled her onto her back and laid her left arm out at her side. Sliding his index and middle finger down until it lightly trailed along her wrist, he stayed quiet and still the entire time. A pulse ... it was about as weak as her chakra signature but there all the same. And that was what he'd been seeking for.

A small sigh of relief passed his lips. "Good, not too late." He murmured, gently hoisting Anko up into his arms. She wasn't as light due to being older than any of the students, but it wasn't impossible to lift her either. And now that the Copy Cat Shinobi had a much better view, a few things came to mind, one of the more urgent coming to his attention as Anko's right hand slid off from the side of her neck.

The Cursed Seal .. but it wasn't the mark which got to Kakashi. It appeared to be the wound and ... seemed rather new, fresh. But hadn't she always had that? Or for a while at least? So why would an injury be there of all places? His eyes narrowed slightly, his pace quickening. Without any medical assistance, she _would _die, simple as that. And it was something he wanted to prevent, not cause.

The other was her choice of attire. It was ... certainly intriguing and bold. He'd never recalled being able to have met anyone who could actually wear such things in public, especially the top barely hidden by her overcoat. It was quite the temptaton and invitation ... but Kakashi knew better. His hands didn't make any moves or attempts to sneak a grope. It wasn't just because it was wrong either but it also wasn't his ... methods, style as it were. He had a lot more honor than doing such things, especially to someone unconscious.

_Besides, it'd be better with her consent ... _

His head quickly shook at the ideas, a soft chuckle passing his lips. "She's too stubborn for that I'd imagine." He mused softly.

" ... For what?" A low groan passed after the question and as Kakashi glanced down, he saw Anko had woken up enough to open her eyes. But given her lack of movement, it suggested she was likely too weak to attempt to get out of his arms. She was usually more fiesty than how she was at this moment.

"Welcome back." He greeted, trying to avoid the question for the time being. Her body had revealed there were other more vital things to bring up. But .. would now even be an appropriate time? The only reason his mind said 'yes' was upon thinking back to Konoha and all whom resided in it. The nation itself was struggling to rebuild and not everyone had even been able to properly mourn. There'd been an equal amount of losses with the win of the war; physical and emotional. And only one person had ever been capable of making those Seals to his knowledge. Orochimaru ... and if this _had _been his doing, Konoha would have to know.

That'd be the last thing they'd need; him to be able to use any and all advantages against them. Unfortunately, the Seal alone could do that along with the mere possibility of him still being alive. After taking the time to muster up enough courage, Kakashi finally spoke up, "Your neck. What happened?" Blunt and to the point; it'd been how he had always talked to others about pretty much anything. There were a few exceptions but none would be brought up at this moment.

Anko's head fell softly against his chest, a defeated sigh passing her lips. She stayed silent and that alone made Kakashi feel worse on the matter at hand. This all had definitely been as bad as he'd been thinking, probably more even. Slowly, she forced her gaze to look up to his normal eye, not overly feeling in the mood to tempt the Copy Cat to use the Sharingan on her to get the information. She knew her limits and most of her comrade's abilities. Kakashi's had been one of the most well-known ones for an array of reasons.

" ... I don't know where he came from but Orochimaru gave it back to me. He said something about Sasuke removing it while I had still been unconscious. How, what for, any of that wasn't revealed so I'm not certain on what exactly he's talking about even. All I know is I was looking for maps, definitely not him of all things."

Maps .. so that explained the wreck. And the revelation of Orochimaru indeed having caused this was the second scent Pakkun had picked up. His head shook slowly. While Kakashi wouldn't let it be known, he was annoyed .. and infuriated. This was like a Rank D mission quickly becoming an A one if not S. Not only was Anko at risk of getting severly wounded but Konoha was also in danger.

In his eye though, everyone whom had survived had been through more than enough. In fact, the more he dwelled upon it ... he and Anko weren't so different. Being in ANBU had quite a few perks and access to files was easily one of them. He knew more of most of the people within Konoha. Simultaneously, Kakashi knew better than to go around and revealing such confidential information, so he kept all he ever found out to himself. Still, both had someone significant in their childhood betray them in some form or fashion and lost them also.

In his case, it'd been his father, Sakumo. The betrayal and loss had both been from his choice of committing suicide rather than trying to live on and raise Kakashi. Even for his own son, he hadn't wanted to try to move on. It was a saddening thought, really. Anko not only got betrayed by Orochimaru but her own sibling that few knew of. The name was slightly ironic, given he had been younger, but apparently he had been called Aniki.

It'd only been brought up on her file because not long after Anko tried to warn others in Konoha that Orochimaru was evil after graduating from him, he actually had the nerve to attack her. ANBU had supposed dealt with him ... but whether he died via imprisonment, escaped it and was hidden away or anything of the like had been all unknown.

Only when a slight tugging on his jounin jacket comprehended in his mind did Kakashi snap out of his thoughts. " ... Hm?" He asked softly, looking back down to Anko.

"... Oi, baka! You nearly ran into some trees a few times. You were _that _deep in thought it seemed."

".. Did I?" He began to move a hand to rub the back of his neck but stopped, realizing he'd drop Anko first. "Sorry. But yeah, you're right. I was doing some contemplating. Don't worry about that right now, though. _You _need rest. We should be back at Konoha soon."

"... Is this really wise? Taking me back to Konoha like this?"

"I'm _not _leaving you behind. For one, that's not the way I am and two, it'd make me quite the hypocrite. After all, I made damn well sure everyone I've taught knows I don't believe in leaving comrades behind. I'll bring up all you've told me to Tsunade-sama ... _after _you get into the hospital. Something, even if only willpower, kept you alive. You're going to need more than that though. You know this, I'm sure. After all, _you're _the survivalist, not me."

Anko's eyes closed as another soft sigh passed her lips. Goddamn, she hated it when others were right on these sorts of things. But every word that had left Kakashi's lips ... were dead on. Even now, she couldn't think of much else that had let her live besides maybe the desire to want to wake up. She wouldn't push her luck. After re-thinking on the words that echoed in her ears, she gave Kakashi a slow nod.

"... I still don't like it but ... you're right. I ... " That was as far as she got before a gloved finger was gently pressed against her lips, something she could understand despite her pupiless eyes being shut.

"Rest up. You'll need it. If I'm not informing Tsunade or anyone else of matters at hand, you'll see me in your room when you wake up."

" ... Trying to stalk me, are you?" She managed to weakly tease. Had her eyes opened up, the slightest hint of a smirk appearing behind Kakashi's mask would have been noted.

"No. Just ... ensuring. Think of it as a self-appointed and equally stubborn body guard. No offense but in this condition, you have no chance of taking him on. You know _that_, also, I'm sure. And he has proven in the past that he has the ability to slip in easily enough. After all the war finished causing ... the last thing any of us need are him or to allow our guard to be let fully down."

Her eyes opened upon hearing the word 'war'. So the hints from outside the cave .. she'd guessed correctly. Her heart sank as she let them close again. " ... Fine ... " She murmured, her tone not even trying to hide how annoyed any and all of this was making her at the moment. After gently shifting in Kakashi's arms, there would finally be the tell-tale sign of her chest rising and falling steadily. She'd fallen asleep.

As Anko went silent, his eye went down again; not to stare but note. Though he couldn't deny her body was quite attractive. And truth be told, he had done a lot of thinking ever since his close call in the void with his father. He'd suggested to Kakashi to begin better living his life out, more to the fullest. That hinted eventually settling down. He'd damn well nearly laughed at the idea at first. But the aftermaths of the war and his own near-death made Kakashi seriously contemplate the advice.

From the memories Kakashi had of Sakumo, he could remember one thing. Any and everything that he said was always with a reason, a motive behind it all. Even back then, that was no exception. If anything, they had been some of the most serious words that caught Kakashi's ears. Another soft sigh passed his lips and finally, the Copy Cat Shinobi mentally agreed to think more upon it.

Anko would likely be asleep for a hell of a while to recover ... and during that time, he'd use it to better think on the words. Until then, he would do as he said; keep Konoha, Tsunade, everyone all informed of what she'd told him. After all, there may be more than merely Orochimaru to worry about.

Sasuke ... the fact he'd somehow taken her Seal off at all had definitely made him wonder why he'd done so at all. If it really had been him, eyes would have to remain open and alert for the Uchiha. He'd seemed to slip away during the war also and knowing Orochimaru had also didn't overly make him feel more better about all of this. In fact, it felt more and more like a set up.

His head shook lightly. For now, he wouldn't worry on the 'what-if' scenarios. Not until they began to prove they were more than just guesses. As his eye glanced back up again, Kakashi began trying to gauge how far away they were by now. Ten minutes, give or take a few - hopefully take though. Anko _needed _to be admitted into the hospital, sooner rather than later.

The new goal seemed to fuel him on, his pace quickening as he hurried on towards Konoha, keeping all of his senses as alert as himself all the while.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter VII**

Unbeknownest to Kakashi and Anko, the Sannin had indeed kept to his word. Like the previous Cursed Seal, a bit of DNA was slipped into this one. It'd effectively re-made Anko similar like a summon, able to see and hear all she could. It was perhaps one of his most creative forms of espionage, and few people even knew how to remove the Marks safely. Itachi and Sasuke had appeared to be the only ones thus far. One was dead and the other missing once again. As far as the Sannin could see, he had a fool-proof plan and ability to see and hear from a distance, all while keeping himself hidden away.

It made a smirk cross his lips. Not but seconds after he'd given the Seal back to Anko, he activated a scroll that moved him into another base. He'd always had the habit of finding and using more than one location. Why only keep one? You'd be found much too easily. It was always better to scatter around. And now that he'd heard everything thus far _and _Anko had fallen back asleep, it allowed him time to think on everything.

It would be easy to use another scroll and appear before the two. Kakashi had tried to choose his words carefully, he could note and hear that all very easily. But there had been a specific phrase which continued to echo in his ears and mind a few times over and began to help him think of other reasons why he'd remain here for now.

_"After all the war finished causing ... the last thing any of us need are him or to allow our guard to be let fully down."_

He'd seen the carnage and destruction brought on from the war, yes. But the absolute worst he had seen with his own eyes was that Tsunade had damn well nearly died. He'd literally found her in half, in fact. But if it was as bad as Kakashi was hinting ... maybe the best thing to do for now was stay back and continue to watch. It would definitely be worth the time and effort, he knew. It always did. And now that he had better determined how to go about things, he slowly sat down and resumed 'watching', able to see Anko still very asleep but also still in Kakashi's arms.

If the situation weren't so desperate, Kakashi would have gladly stopped. His legs ached and burned a bit, but he'd endured much worse. Not just physically either but mentally also. But thankfully, he could see the gates ahead. And it appeared others had decided to await his return, mainly Shizune and Tsunade themselves. The young assistant and medical kunoichi gave a soft smile and sigh of relief as Kakashi came more into view, though both stepped forward.

"Good work, Kakashi." Tsunade replied, giving a nod towards Shizune. "Take her and get her hooked to IVs and in a room ... _now_."

Shizune hesitated before giving a nod to her aunt. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." And without another word, she took the still sleeping Anko out of Kakashi's arms and ran quickly but carefully off with her, beginning to go through the tasks asked of her.

Watching Shizune for a few moments, Tsunade's eyes looked back to the one revealed orb of Kakashi's. Turning on her heels, she gave a 'Come with me' gesture with her index finger, beginning to lead them both back into her office. Within a few brisk steps from the two, they soon arrived into the Hokage's office. Her hand gestured to one of the seats in front of her desk as she, herself, sat down in her chair. "I'd gladly let you just head back, but the look in that eye says you found a lot more than just Anko herself. What else?"

"... Was it really that obvious? Well ... " He sighed and nodded, eagerly taking a seat as he then rested his chin upon his hands. "Yes, unfortunately, you're right." His eye closed, figuring out where to begin before nodding slowly. "Well ... exact details aren't known by her even, but apparently Orochimaru had to re-give her the Cursed Seal. She mentioned something about Sasuke having removed the first though."

"... Removed it? I didn't think they could, honestly. Not with how long Sasuke kept his own on." She stopped and thought for a bit more before looking right at Kakashi's eye. "I'm starting to feel like Sasuke up and vanishing wasn't as much of a coincidence as we all wanted to believe. What do you think?"

A sigh would be the first thing Kakashi heard. "Unfortunately, I can't say I'm as astounded as Naruto is. He's already proven he'd be willing to try to kill any of his teammates in a heartbeat." The brief but nearly painful memory of him almost killing Sakura flashed through his mind. It'd caused him and Naruto both to intervene in their own ways and fight him off. Now that he thought back .. hadn't Sai of all people been unsure of his return? And he was supposed to be the most emotionless individual of Konoha, one of them at any rate.

If even _he _felt uneasy of Sasuke having just abruptly returned .. that was a feat in itself and a hint. The sounds of fingernails tapping against a wooden surface made Kakashi temporarily leave his thoughts, only to see Tsunade had gone to her own it appeared. He gently cleared his throat to get her attention, making her jump slightly.

"... Right. Anyways so ... " Her hand found her forehead and massaged it. "Hm ... the easiest - in concept, mind you - way to get answers would be to see about asking Anko. But if she didn't even know, then that would lead to asking of the source .. or in this case, _sources_."

"... I do hope you don't mean now. While answers do need to be known of, yes, we also need all the power we can keep. The war cost us too much as it is." Kakashi replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

Tsunade's hand twitched slightly, moving faster upon her forehead which very slowly nodded. "... Fair." She replied, letting her hand fall back to her side as a new thought came back to her mind. "Knowing Orochimaru's still around and alive .. do you think Kabuto is?"

The question was a damn good one. Going off of what Anko said, _only _Orochimaru had been around when she was given the Seal back. But Kabuto was generally around him, wasn't he? He gave a light shrug. "A very huge maybe by this point. He is an espionage expert as well as a medical shinobi. It'd take a lot to make him unable to keep himself alive to begin with. But I don't know if he would even be much of a threat. Not compared to the possibility of Sasuke winding up with Orochimaru again. Or even just the Sannin by himself."

"... Very well." She then waved her hand. "Dismissed for now. I need some thinking to do."

With a bow of his head, Kakashi stood up. Even if only for the few moments, it'd been more than enough to relieve the aching in his legs. And he definitely remembered the promise that the Copy Cat shinobi had given to Anko. Thus, he'd go and ensure it was kept. After asking the nurse at the front desk what room number she'd been sent to, his feet guided him easily in the correct direction.

Whatever the reason - for himself or to visit another person - he'd been here many times so far. Perhaps more than he would have liked, now that he thought more on it. It made him sigh softly. As he glanced at the correct number and opened the door quietly, he saw Anko still asleep. Multiple IVs were, indeed, hooked into the Special Jounin. If he had to take a guess, not all were medicine but some forms of nutrition to make up for all the days she had gone without any.

Taking a seat beside her, his eye closed. She'd likely be out for a while ... and thus he saw no harm in joining her for a nap. It took but seconds and soon he, too, fell asleep. Well .. he had only promised she'd see him in his room. He never did reassure her he'd be conscious when she found him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter VIII**

During the rest of the afternoon and evening, nurses came into Anko's room and left, checking up on her vitals and switching IVs when needed. Otherwise, they left the sleeping figures of Kakashi and Anko alone, knowing both needed their rest. Then again, even if they would have attempted to wake either of them up, the medical shinobi would see both were in quite the deep sleep, especially the kunoichi. By the time either began to stir, it was almost noon the next day.

Pupiless eyes would be the first ones to open first, a low groan passing the Special Jounin's lips as she slowly sat up. A weak smile crossed her lips. She'd been slightly afraid that Kakashi may run into trouble; he had a knack for doing such things. But he'd kept to his word and gotten her back to Konoha, it seemed. As her eyes glanced around, they noted the window to her right, IVs attached to both arms, various medical machines and finally .. the still sleeping Kakashi beside her.

A soft chuckle couldn't help but pass the woman's lips. Between the traveling and everything else he'd done after arriving back here, Anko could only imagine how weary the Copy Cat Shinobi must be. She began to lie her head back upon the pillow but stopped as the door opened and yet another nurse walked in. The medical kunoichi's head bowed as a light smile crossed her face. "Ah, Anko-san. Good to see you awake."

"... Thank you. How long have ... have I ... ?"

"A bit over twenty-four hours. The IVs have been keeping you sustained and getting rid of any remaining sources of pain." She paused, seeming to study Anko for a few moments before nodding. "Your chakra's coming back to you, steadily but surely. Now that you're conscious again, I'll go get you some lunch."

Anko's mouth had been opened to ask about how much longer she'd have to remain here. But before that could be done, she was already out of the room. A small sigh passed her lips as her head fell back against the pillow. Her work ethics especially hated hospitals or similar scenarios to this. Anko wanted to be out of the bed, doing something more .. useful. But she had a feeling it would, somewhat unfortunately, be for the best if she waited for a more official dismissal rather than trying to sneak out.

Within a few minutes, the nurse returned with a tray consisting of a grilled cheese sandwich, a bowl of ramen, and some green tea. After setting the tray upon a nearby table, she took notes and then pointed out a small controller beside her left arm. "Feel free to call if you need anything, Anko-san. Take care." And with another bow of her head, the nurse left yet again.

It'd been so very tempting to interrupt her and ask ... but finally, Anko decided to hold off on asking such a seemingly selfish question. If the discussion came up, so be it. But it wouldn't be because the Special Jounin had seemed to whine and nag as if she were a mere child. It hadn't been till after Anko took a few gentle bites of the sandwich before a new noise caught her attention. This time, though, she would see Kakashi finally waking up. The sight caused the faintest hint of a smile to cross her face. "Finally awake, hm?"

"Well ... " He replied softly, stretching to get rid of a few sore spots from having slept in a not-so-comfortable surface. "I'm not as young as I used to be." The sight of Anko waving her left hand softly and a soft scoff passing her lips hadn't at all been what he'd expected. It was enough to make his head tilt in curiosity before the explanation soon left Anko's lips.

"You're not even thirty, neither of us are. You're still young." She replied quickly, taking a small sip of her green tea.

Now it was his turn to smile, albeit his was hidden behind his mask. "Thank you. That's rather ... generous of you." He'd been tempted to use 'sweet' instead but it seemed slightly off to him. Maybe because he was a male? Because he'd never done this before? Kakashi couldn't pinpoint exacts, though he doubted Anko would mind. The shrug that he next saw suggested probably not.

"I never _did _get to thank you properly anyways. I know it was just orders ... but still ... "

His head quickly shook no. "Even without the orders, I would have done it. Think nothing of it. Just regain your strength." He went silent, watching Anko slowly eat up. Admittedly, the sight of the food seemed like a good idea. He probably should go and get some for himself also. But before he could consider it, a new question soon echoed in his ears.

"... Hey, Kakashi. After I left to track Kabuto down ... what all happened?"

An inward sigh resounded within his mind as he stared down softly at Anko. _So even about the war .. she doesn't know much if at all? _It was certainly an interesting and simultaneously depressing thought. She'd been left in the dark - literally and metaphorically - on all the events. It made him wonder whether to bother revealing any of that now or later. And after a few moments of quiet contemplation, he decided to go with the latter. She really did need to focus on herself for now, not the village. All the same, it did make Kakashi further appreciate and admire Anko. Her loyalty for Konoha was strong and she always put the safety and well-being of others before herself; just like how a real kunoichi should act.

And yet, now wasn't the time for her to take up that role. She was a patient in the hospital. His head shook no once again. "Later. Right now, regain your strength and be selfish for yourself. You barely had any chakra when I found you; you'll need to re-obtain it. And _that _can only be done through bed rest, eating, things of the like."

The reply made Anko sigh softly but nod. She hated when people pointed such things out to her. Why? Because they were always right. The thought of having to stay in bed still went against her work ethic-like mind ... but of course, Kakashi had made many points. It wouldn't do her any good to overexert herself, physically _or _mentally. And that would likely be all that would occur if he answered that question.

"Alright, alright." Taking the remote and pressing lightly upon the button, the voice of the nurse she'd just spoken with not too long ago was heard within seconds.

"Yes, Anko-san?"

"Would you mind bringing another tray? Kakashi's up."

"Of course, I'll be there in a few."

After a few seconds of static, the device deactivated. Once he was certain no one would hear their talk, he chuckled softly. "And _you _didn't have to do _that._"

"Sure I did. Wasn't that one of the last things you promised me back when you carried me here? If you weren't out speaking with Tsunade or doing other obligations, you'd be here?"

Kakashi's head glanced curiously up. And ... the memory did indeed return to his mind. "Heh, I suppose I did. Still, I could have made a clone to get me food or something."

"True. But then _you _would end up using all your chakra. Not as quickly as mine was taken .. but it'd add up with enough time."

"... Touche. Very well." His smile widened more behind his mask as he glanced down again to Anko. This was an interesting side of her that he nor anyone else had seen much of. Then again, war was prone to easily changing others, he knew. She wasn't immune to this rule of thumb, he assumed. Even as the door opened, his gaze didn't leave the kunoichi in front of him.

"Here you go, Kakashi-san."

His hands lifted up to take the tray, bowing his head gently soon. "Thank you very much." He replied softly, setting the plate upon a separate table nearby. As he grasped the chopsticks and pulled them apart, his head bowed lightly to silently send thanks. And without thinking, he slowly removed his mask, setting it in an unused chair beside him. His head tilted slightly as Anko _did _chuckle now. "Hm?"

"Has Naruto given up on that? Last he talked to me of that, he could never get that damn thing off you." Taking a few moments to study Kakashi with_out_ the fabric concealing his face, it made Anko smile softly. "Maybe you should keep it off you. It suits you much better."

"... Oh?" That made him nearly forget the first question, the compliment seeming to take him aback and seriously contemplate on the idea. It'd be incredibly odd and weird at first. But honestly, maybe the woman across from him had a good point. Masks were generally for hiding things, or concepts akin to that. Why he'd even begun to wear it at all .. he couldn't immediately recall. "I'll think on it. And ... I'm assuming, yes. Then again, he hasn't really had many chances to bother trying as of late nor has Sakura."

"He finally growing up then?"

"Everyone is, yes. But especially him."

"About damn time." She replied, her smile widening more. Finally, she was done with all the food, her own tray now empty. Her head rested against the pillow behind her as she looked up to Kakashi. "... You sure you won't get overly bored staying here? I might remain here for a while."

"That would be what this is for, along with conversation." He replied, pulling his "Icha Icha Paradise" book out to reveal what the word 'this' had referred to.

Anko's head shook as her smile widened slightly. "Don't you get tired of re-reading that so much? Besides, I'd imagine the real thing would be much better."

The rather bold statement nearly made Kakashi spit the tea he'd been sipping out. The first question, he had expected. But the innuendo on all the fantasies he read about becoming real? Not from Anko. Someone else? Maybe. But not her. Still, Kakashi managed a light smirk that she would finally be able to see. "Not as much as you'd think and ... of course. But I can't just stare at the words and make them literally come to life. I'm not _that _talented."

It _did_, however, make him think back to when he was hurrying over to Konoha with Anko in his arms. He had thought on settling down with a woman. And Kakashi had already mentally noted how similar he was to Anko. Right now, she was proving to be ... an intriguing woman. Compared to all the possibilities still left in the village, she certainly wouldn't be the worst one. His fingers lightly tapped against the chopsticks.

"However ... " He finally mused gently, pausing to ensure the correct words were chosen. "Even these fail to hint on the first true steps. And while I can't just make the words jump from the book still, I _can _extend the offer out to someone I believe worthy enough."

Now it was Anko's turn to nearly spit out the last of her green tea, though she did cough a few times. She blinked a few times, her eyes going down to the sheets covering her body before glancing back up to Kakashi. "Hold up. Is .. that an offer for a ... date?" She asked.

"Well .. yes. Why? Have you really never been asked before?"

"... No. Should I have been?"

"I don't see why not. You're a strong individual, talented, unique and ... " Only for a few seconds did he pause, again ensuring to choose a proper word, before finishing the sentence up. "You do look very lovely."

"... Now you're just bullshitting me."

His head shook no slowly. "Come on, you know I don't do such tactics."

"... Lovely? You really think so?"

"Yes. And bold, especially your wardrobe." He teased, setting his own empty tray upon hers. "But in a way, that separates you from the other women and it's certainly not a bad thing. You know what you want and go for it. I respect that."

"... Well... " Her eyes snuck up to the ceiling, fighting off the urge of blush before the Copy Cat Shinobi. It was her turn to think on it. And after a few minutes, she glanced back down and nodded. ".. I .. alright. I suppose when I get out, we can figure something out."

"Good. All more the reason for you to get well by resting up, yes?"

A weary sigh left as she nodded. "Fine. I'm still not going to like feeling so damn lazy but ... I'll behave and stay here."

Both had been so occupied with one another that neither noted the nurse slip in to take the trays and leave them alone once again.

Kakashi was the first to speak up between the two. "I'll update you on what happened ... tomorrow. For now, don't think on it. How's that sound?" When he got no reply, Kakashi soon saw why. Somewhere in between words and her head remaining upon the pillow, poor Anko had fallen back asleep. She was likely more exhausted than she'd admit or had realized. Then again, with how much chakra she needed to re-obtain, it didn't amaze him too much.

Without bothering to put his mask back on, temporarily forgetting it, he then began to resume reading, picking up where he had left off before Shizune had come and found him. He had little doubts that the next few days would be some of the most interesting ones in his entire life. To think .. him of all individuals had actually asked a female on a date; and had it accepted. It made his smile widen more, his gaze going from the words on the pages to the sleeping figure before him.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter IX**

The next four days had come and gone rather swiftly, moreso than either Anko and Kakashi had expected. However, the Copy Cat shinobi kept to his word - and not just regarding the date but updating her on what had happened while she'd been away and unconscious during the war. He didn't need to activate his Sharingan to know it'd practically depressed her. Then again, there were few other reactions he could have seen coming. Still, he hoped that tonight and his words before her dismissal from the hospital would assist Anko's mindset.

_"It's not your fault .. " _

The words echoed in both of the ninja's minds, though at the moment, it was repeating the strongest within the Special Jounin's. After having spent the past seventy-two hours healing up, regaining her strength, and being watched to ensure her vitals remained stable, she was incredibly relieved by this point to be out of the hospital bed. But even whilst in her small apartment, the pupiless eyes of the Sannin's former and first student were glancing down, as if trying to go past her floor and to the ground underneath them. The sheer knowledge that Orochimaru was still out and about, still alive was doing anything _but _making her less anxious.

Thinking of the date, however, was helping to some degrees. Her head finally shook as the survivalist got up to her feet. "No use in over-thinking on it all ... " She murmured to herself, exhaling softly. There were still several hours left before Kakashi would arrive. Though Anko doubted she would need all of that time, she would need some of it.

More from habit than anything, she headed to her room and checked the wardrobe in her closet. Sure enough, there were clean versions but all of the same outfit. Her head slowly shook no from side to side. "No no, that won't do." She murmured. "This is a date after all, not work." She reminded herself. But then ... what _should _she wear? It suddenly dawned on Anko that she had no idea on how to go about this. And it all made her damn well nearly panic.

_Shit! Maybe I will need all of that time. Damn, damn, damn now what?_

Thankfully, an idea came to her. Hopefully, though, she wouldn't disturb the reply as it came in the form of a person; another whom had religiously visited her during the hospital stay. More than that though, it was someone whom Anko had wanted to check up on anyways. If nothing else, she could do that much if not get fashion advice. After a brief but thorough enough pat down and feeling she had her keys to return back here when the visit was done, she darted out of her door and for the new destination.

Upon arriving, she gave a gentle knock, panting softly as her heart raced in anticipation. A light groan would be the first thing that caught Anko's ears but as the door opened to reveal raven hair and crimson eyes gazing upon her, both women smiled at one another.

"Anko-imouto. It's good to see you on your two feet again." And without anymore negative noises leaving the former sensei's lips, Kurenai pulled her childhood friend into a gentle embrace then moved away, giving her a polite nod. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you." Her eyes snuck a quick glance to her stomach then back up. "How have .. you been anyways?"

"Oh dear lord." She replied, a weary sigh leaving with a chuckle following. After closing the door, she sat eagerly upon a nearby couch. "I'm so ready to be done with this pregnancy." Her head gazed down, shook quickly but gently, before she looked back up to Anko. "Never mind that. At any rate, are you really here just to see me?"

"... You never were one to beat around the bush I suppose." Anko retorted, her own slightly anxious chuckle passing her lips. "Well, no actually. I ... well ... need advice."

The reply made Kurenai unable to help but raise an eyebrow. If any bit of attention had been elsewhere, it was now strictly upon her friend. "Oh? This is new. Usually I go to you for this sorta thing. Go on."

"Um ... " Anko's pulse began to quicken. It only began to dawn upon her just how odd this would sound and even more how it would actually be. And there had been few things that had been able to take the Special Jounin aback like this ever before. Her fists clenched as she finally managed to quickly get out the reply, "Fashion advice." And she could easily see the look in Kurenai's eyes that was asking what she meant or why. So before the woman could inquire, she revealed that as well. ".. I'm going on a date tonight. But I want to look more ... appropriate?" Had that been the right word?

She never got to figure it out. After a brief pause, there was a chuckle and she was pulled in another hug. "Congratulations, imouto. About damn time, I might add." Kurenai replied, a small smirk upon her lips. With practically no hesitation, the question Anko had been trying to mentally prepare to answer was soon heard. "So ... don't leave me hanging. Who is it?"

Anko didn't need a mirror by this point to know she was _definitely _blushing. She'd been resisting the urge .. but now it was far too late. Her eyes managed to look right into the crimson ones as she managed to find her voice. The determined hints of resolve would prove that despite her reactions, the Special Jounin was dead serious. "... Kakashi-san."

"... Really now?" It was clear that at first, Kurenai had indeed some doubts. But she wouldn't dare question her childhood friend, not when she saw _that _look and heard that tone. It was somewhat ironic. Before she had hooked up with Asuma, many others believed that it would be the genjutsu user that would end up with Konoha's Copy Cat Shinobi. All the same, she didn't regret it or envy Anko. In fact, she was genuinely happy for her. "Well, smack him for me if he dares to be late tonight, okay? Now then ... " She began to look up and down, realizing her friend was losing time as each second ticked away. "Well .. first off ... "

And as she began to speak up, Kakashi was doing a similar task. He, too, was in the midst of trying to prepare for the date. It'd start simple, just with dinner though not at his place. He would not only spoil Anko but himself a bit. Gods knew both - everyone really in Konoha - needed such a treatment after the harsh war.

Alas though, Kakashi wasn't much better off than Anko in his wardrobe, or lack of. Aside from copies of his own usual attire, he also had his ANBU outfit .. but none of those would be needed tonight. He sighed in slight annoyance before getting up to his own feet. It was a rare thing that Kakashi did but tonight would be one. He _had _to head out and shop for new clothing.

".. Change isn't always bad." He tried to reassure himself, walking inside. Tonight, he wasn't going to be a ninja on duty but a gentleman of sorts. All the same, the restaurant wasn't _too _fancy. So he could go for a .. casual look? Yes, that seemed appropriate enough. Nodding gently to himself, he began browsing for a nice pair of blue jeans, a black polo t-shirt, along with different shoes and socks. After paying for the new clothing, he headed back to his own place. With several hours left to kill, he spent the rest of his time reading up until it drew closer to him needing to change into the new clothes.

By the time it was thirty minutes until he was to arrive, poor Anko had barely finished figuring out what to do after hearing all the suggestions and glancing among all the outfits - ironically enough - in the same store that Kakashi had been in. But with the men and women's sections being so far apart and her focus on all the wardrobes in front of her, she hadn't noticed him slip in and out.

"Damnit, I wish Kurenai had come along ... " She murmured, sighing as she ran a hand through her dark hair. Her friend had at least been able to give quite an amount of good hints and thoughts, including letting her hair down and seeing about finding a nice dress. In the end, though, she needed to catch up on her rest. The pregnancy had made her damn tired .. or so she'd insisted. Thus, Anko had been doing all of the shopping alone despite wanting to be anything but that at the moment. As her eyes glanced around, some of Kurenai's advise echoed in her mind once again.

_"Nothing too sleazy but nothing too boring ... " _

The words had sounded so very simple but to actually find anything that matched the description had been much easier of a task to accomplish.

Thankfully, though, the kunoichi was almost certain she'd found the perfect dress to buy. It was crimson in color and had straps, albeit very thin. It stopped a bit below her kneecaps, showing a bit of her skin - mainly the shoulder and upper body - off but yet keeping herself modest enough. Were it not for the fact she almost never splurged her money, the price would have made her cringe a lot more.

Despite her uncertainties, Anko had convinced herself to grab some hose and a pair of black heels. They weren't too tall - or so she hoped - to avoid stumbling and falling in them like a fool. A deep exhale passed her lips as she finished paying up and slowly, Anko began to head back to her apartment.

".. Am I really doing this?" She asked herself, amusement mingled in with anxiety. To think that her of all people was seriously about to go on a date ... it felt like a dream. But as she pulled the new dress, shoes, and hose all out and laid them gently upon her bed, it all suggested that if anything, this was very much real. After glancing upon the new clothes, she finally began to strip out of her more typical attire and into the new one, ensuring to be careful with the foreign fabric.

No sooner than she'd made a clone to help with the zipper in the back did her doorbell ring. Her heart raced more. "Oh dear gods, I really am ... " She murmured softly. Pupiless orbs managed to sneak over and note that actually, Kakashi was _early_. That alone made her smile, knowing not only she was happy to note this but Kurenai would definitely be as pleased as herself.

Another deep exhale left Anko's lips and then, her feet began to guide her towards the door. Her hand shook slightly as it grasped the handle, turned it and steadily opened it. _Well .. here goes everything and nothing I suppose .. _She mused to herself, her pulse quickening even more as she began to find herself soon gazing right at her date.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters. So don't sue me, please.

**Chapter X**

It took Anko a few more moments to realize that aside from Kakashi being earlier than she'd expected, there were several other major differences. His mask and gloves were all off and he, like herself, wasn't in the typical jounin or shinobi outfit. Then again, she wouldn't expect him to have been wearing those. A smile couldn't help but cross her face as she managed a polite bow of her head. "Maybe you should stick to that look more often. It's ... actually rather nice."

"Oh? Is it now?" Anko could see now both of his eyes - the one with and without the Sharingan - going and glancing upon her body, starting at her heels and working their way up, ending at the set of pupiless eyes before him. "Maybe you should take your own advice then?" He retorted, returning her smile with one of his own that bordered a smirk.

Light tinges of crimson went across Anko's face. Even still, she never let her gaze move away from Kakashi's face. "Hmph, maybe I will on days we have like this ... without needing to worry too much on obligations or work. Until then, we'll see. So .. " She exhaled softly, changing the topic not just because she felt like doing so .. but it was needed at that moment. "We're going where now?"

"Ah .. yes. I'll show you." And with that, he extended a hand out, offering for her to be able to take it and simultaneously have a form of support. His smile widened as she accepted it, even if there was a brief pause in between it all. Then again, the Copy Cat Ninja had figured she may be hesitant with a lot of things; all from the way she'd reacted to this offer back in the hospital. If she wasn't used to this sort of attention, then she was likely as pure as himself. He merely knew what to do and how to react from books but even they could only do so much for any form of hints and assistance.

"It's a small but nice enough restaurant. I haven't had a chance to go there in ... forever. They apparently have really good dango too."

The word 'dango' clearly got the reaction he'd hoped for as Anko's own smile increased also, a soft giggle following. "That's something I definitely haven't had in a while myself either." Flashbacks of herself and Orochimaru sharing, stealing, and eating dango together began to flood her mind. But then she lightly shook it no.

_That's not what this is for. _She reminded herself. _This is between you and Kakashi at the moment now. Don't be rude like that ..._

Her mouth had opened to apologize but before that could even be attempted, Kakashi's fingers gently rolled over her palm. "Don't." He replied softly. "I probably should have considered that myself. Were you anyone else, I'd be slightly confused on why he's still on your mind, honestly. But he was all you really had back when you were a child. He took up the role of more than just a mentor. He was more of a father than the one you had and maybe for a bit even, your best friend hm? So when he went through with the betrayal ... I can understand well enough the damage it did and even worse, the conflict you've likely had from knowing it is best to take his life. But rest assured ... I'll help you make better, newer memories. For now, hide them away. Focus on the here and now."

Anko found herself unable to do more than blink and glance silently at Kakashi. Was this really the same man she was dating? It was hard to believe. He could be as lazy and nonchalant as Shikamaru, yet he'd displayed about as much intelligence. "Very well, though I didn't think you had that type of side to you. Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" She teased softly.

An inward sigh echoed in Kakashi's head. That'd gone even better than he'd thought. His words had seemed a bit harsh, but he hadn't wondered about that until it may have been too late. He almost half-expected Anko to break down from the knowledge he revealed. But instead, the special jounin showed she was more than eager to be strong and focus upon just the two of them on this night.

His head managed to shake no after a bit. "Excluding the other books, no. Nothing I can think of anyways."

The word 'other' had seemed to be another keyword for Anko as an eyebrow lightly raised. " .. Others? How many do you have?"

"More than enough that give me various ideas and hints on how to easily consummate marriages." He retorted without missing a heartbeat.

"... And you're proud of that?" She tried to tease back, her cheeks getting darker once again.

A light shrug passed his shoulders, the restaurant soon coming into view of the two ninjas. "It is true that we're shinobi and thus have more immediate obligations to our village. However, my father gave me a few suggestions of sorts while I was in the Void from my death. It more or less ended up summarizing to me needing to live my life to the fullest. And after a lot of contemplating on this, I had to swallow my pride and realize he's correct. Even _he _wound up marrying and having a life outside that of a ninja's ... despite him ending up taking his own. It took him an equal amount of time to realize he regretted those actions ... and asked me not to repeat them. So .. the first step is finding someone that I want to begin working towards that goal with."

"And ... you think I'd be good why now?"

His smile widened more. "Well, kinda hard to be picky you know? But seriously, you're unique and different from most of the others. You're strong, physically and mentally. Even after all you _have _endured, you haven't ever given up or turned your back on Konoha. And given what your past has been like, I can visualize the temptation being within reach. But you never once grabbed for it. Rather, you shoved it away and put your priorities in the correct order. He may have been my student at one point in time, but still Sasuke didn't do what you wound up doing. And _that_ is no doubt one of my biggest regrets; feeling like I failed him as a sensei."

Anko went silent again, inwardly cursing herself for seeming to take her turn to make Kakashi think on his own negative memories. Her head shook lightly again before glancing back to the heterochromic eyes of Kakashi. " .. I'm sorry. That's ... not of the most importance right now. Moreover I'm sounding kinda ungrateful I can imagine. I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

"It's fine though I see exactly what you mean. I didn't think you'd meant it to this degree. But now I see you weren't kidding back in the hospital. You really haven't been spoiled in far too long. Consider tonight, then, the first - but definitely not last time - you'll have that given to you. We _both _need this, to get away from the nightmares that try to haunt us."

It wasn't often but there were definitely times even after the talk he'd had with Sakumo in the void that his sleep had been interrupted with visions of him finding his father's lifeless body on the floor that fateful day. Books had been his outlet for so long but he was relieved to have found another way to forget of the painful thoughts and recollections.

Finally, the two walked inside. The interior was indeed somewhat small in size like Kakashi had hinted, but the furniture and layout suggested it stuck to the traditional Japanese lifestyle. Pillows were in front of the tables so people could sit cross legged or kneel before them, as most people tended to do. Various lanterns hung near and on the ceiling, keeping the restaurant from being consumed purely by darkness.

"... Wait a second ... " Anko mused softly, glancing around a few more moments before back to Kakashi, whom had taken a seat across from her. "I think ... I've been here once before myself. But it was probably about as long ago as your own last visit." Regardless, it seemed to have a somewhat familiar feel to the place. .

"Heh, interesting. Well, take your time and don't worry on cost. This is all on me." Allowing Anko to see a reassuring and genuine smile upon his face, Kakashi slowly broke eye contact to look upon the text, seeing what he wanted at that moment. By the time the waitress arrived, he already knew and the small nod from Anko hinted she seemed to as well. "Miso soup with eggplant, filet mignon and green tea."

"And for you, miss?" The waitress inquired, looking over to Anko after deftly writing Kakashi's order down.

"Sweet bean soup, the salmon makimono and also some green tea, please."

With a bow of her head, the waitress took both menus away from the two before heading off to go relay the orders to the kitchen.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything else you were hiding. Your food palette is definitely one. With how much you go to Ichiraku, I didn't think you'd enjoy other fancier things." Anko teased.

Another light shrug left Kakashi's shoulders. "There's only so many times I can read the same book or go to the same place to eat before it all gets boring. Change isn't always bad. Besides, I could very easily say the same for yourself. I'd say that makes us even." His hands rested upon his lap as his mind tried to race. He knew where he was according to many books. This should be the point where he would ask of hobbies but ... if she had been raised in a similar enough way, she wouldn't likely have many others, if any at all.

Still, it couldn't hurt to try, right? A part of him tried to reassure himself his own logic was correct. But each time he tried to ask, Kakashi felt the courage to actually speak up begin to fade. All the same, the failed attempts hadn't gone unnoticed as it was now Anko's turn to smirk and speak up.

"Cat got your tongue there?"

"Not a cat, no. But just like you're not used to attention, I can admit the same with dates and socializing at them. Well ... I suppose the blunt route is the best way to go about this then. Is there anything you do for fun? Or have wanted to?"

"If you count training, that's .. the main one really. I'm as much of a workaholic as yourself."

"Guilty." He confessed with a soft chuckle. "However ... after the incident with Pein and my temporary death, it got me thinking a lot." Upon seeing Anko's head tilt lightly in curiosity, he resumed, figuring she wanted to know what of exactly. "Well ... we don't live forever, no matter how strong any of us are. So .. eventually, I want to have a family of my own."

"... Really now?" Not but seconds after he nodded, the waitress returned with their green tea, setting the two cups down before leaving them to be once again. "I suppose with how mine ... existed and didn't, the idea doesn't honestly sound too bad now that I think on it." Her parents and brother had all been alive though with the lack of attention any ever gave her, they may as well have been dead. Her head nodded slowly as she thought more and more upon the concept. "To be able to start anew ... that wouldn't be so bad. Gods knows many of those in the village badly need such a thing. " She mused gently.

The next ten minutes was spent with the two exchanging past stories, future hopes and dreams and other various words. It all only ceased when the food was placed before them, each remaining mostly quiet to enjoy the dinner each had. When it was over, Kakashi paid for the bill as promised, stood up to his feet and offered Anko his hand once again. Sneaking a slight peek to her feet, he recalled she had heels on for once. "Are those bothering you too much?"

".. Hm .. slightly, yes. But ... ahh!" That had been all the Copy Cat Shinobi needed to hear and before Anko could begin to protest, she found herself swept into Kakashi's arms. Her cheeks instantly went red again, her head falling upon a shoulder to hide the blushing.

"Was there anywhere else you wanted to head to? Or just back to your place?" Kakashi offered after getting them both out of the restaurant.

"Um ... back if you don't mind. I'm sure we both did the same thing with walking around and all the various errands. It's already been an eventful enough day as it is."

A nod of understanding would be the first thing Anko would see. "Yeah, I did. Completely understandable." Keeping the woman held in his arms, he gave her another smile. "Even if it was only dinner, this was one of the best nights I've had in a while. Thank you for accepting the date."

Despite Anko's cheeks getting more crimson, she forced herself to remake eye contact with the Copy Cat Shinobi again, taking her turn to nod in agreement. "It .. has for me also. You were right. We both did need this. I look forward to next time."

"As do I." He murmured softly, setting her down upon her feet as he arrived back at Anko's apartment. Even though it'd never been mentioned directly in his books, it was a common rule to never kiss on the first date. Not on the lips at least. So he went to perhaps the next best thing. Gently taking a hand, he pressed a soft kiss upon it, letting go gently of it soon after. "Sleep well, Anko. I'll see about thinking of something out for next time. Until then ... "

As quickly as Anko had been gazing at Kakashi, he seemed to abruptly vanish before she could properly thank him. Her head shook as she chuckled, walking inside her residence. "Show off ... " She murmured softly, slipping the heels eagerly off her feet and heading to her bed. It took but seconds for her head to hit the pillow and then poor Anko was in a deep asleep.

Even in her weary state, a very content and genuine smile would have been seen on her lips were anyone to walk by her window. Clearly, the events of the night were on her mind and in her dreams that night rather than the usual negative memories; another thing she would have to thank Kakashi for when she could.


End file.
